Untitled
by Kaoriin
Summary: Fanfiction traducido. Escrito por Sharpie. Niou no ama. YagyuuNiou


**Escrito por:** Sharpie

Aaah… Todos los créditos para **Sharpie**, de quién salió esto, y a quién, por supuesto, le pedí la autorización para traducir, y si quieren ir a la versión original, pueden buscarlo por LJ, nombre de usuario: sharpie.

* * *

'Amor' no era una palabra que se pudiese encontrar en el vocabulario de Niou Masaharu. Habían cosas que le gustaban, que disfrutaba, o que le interesaban; habían cosas que adoraba y cosas con las que estaba encaprichado e intrigado a la vez. Pero mirar a algo – a otro objeto o una persona y pensar "lo amo", simplemente no era posible. No amaba a su familia, la adoraba. No amaba a sus amigos, los admiraba – todos tan diferentes pero de alguna forma parecidos; desde su compartido interés en el deporte hasta sus lenguas agudas, hasta su resolución por dar lo mejor de sí mismos – en el tenis, en la escuela, en la vida.

Intereses comunes no necesariamente juntaban personas, habían muchos en el equipo enorme de Rikkai que a Niou no le gustaban; no hablaba con ellos o sobre ellos, o incluso no les prestaba ni la más mínima atención de no ser estrictamente necesario. Eran las personas que trataban de acercarse a él – las personas a las cual él trataba de acercarse las que ganaban la mayoría de su afecto. Yukimura era del tipo divertido; estricto pero justo, y siempre listo para pasarlo bien. Sanada, por más que intentara lucir duro e imponente, era alguien agradable y algo gracioso cuando sus niveles de estrés no estaban por los cielos. Yanagi, aún siendo un excelente estudiante, ocasionalmente pedía la ayuda de Niou en complejos problemas matemáticos que le resultaban difíciles, y de pago le ayudaba a Niou a subir sus notas de literatura e historia. Jackal y Marui – casi nunca separados – eran más extrovertidos, listos para incitar excursiones o rondas nocturnas al karaoke.

Kirihara probablemente no hubiese pertenecido al círculo de amigos de Niou de no haber insistido tanto por jugar contra su senpai zurdo, y le premiaba generosamente con comida y con toneladas de los últimos videojuegos.

Y después estaba Yagyuu – callado, el estudiante modelo; reservado y atlético… al menos para aquellos que no le conocían más allá de ser una cara linda en medio del gentío o el tipo que todos querían tener de compañero de laboratorio.

Niou, basta con decir, que estaba intrigado por Yagyuu. No podía entender cómo la gente podía considerar al joven que regularmente maldecía o llamaba a la gente con obscenidades; quién era condescendiente de manera irritante, como "caballero". No sabía por qué Yagyuu era su amigo, ni por qué continuaba a su lado.

Quizás era porque a Yagyuu, como Niou, le había sido permitido ver la verdadera yo dentro de su compañero – el joven detrás de ese pelo desordenado y sonrisa burlona, el joven detrás de esa lengua astuta y aire engañoso (falso). Niou, para hacerlo simple, era una criatura complicada. Mientras que verdaderamente disfrutaba una broma o una travesura, y parecía gustarle mantener a las personas en misterio, era más inseguro de lo que la gente se daba cuenta. No le gustaba discutir o gritar; no le gustaba estar entre multitudes o ir a lugares desconocidos; sus padres felicitando a su hermana mayor o adulando a su hermano menor por las cosas más pequeñas; cuando él mismo rara vez obtenía una palmada paternal en su espalda por hacer algo bien, o un abrazo protector y maternal cuando estaba triste o sufriendo.

Tal vez fue esto lo que atrajo a Yagyuu hacia Niou; él, el hijo mayor y el centro de la atención familiar, tratando de acercarse a un joven algo así como un hermano menor; para mostrarle que era apreciado así cómo era, y para darle a Niou algo del cariño que necesitaba.

Pero no eran hermanos ni familia – al menos no en un sentido convencional – ni eran más que simples amigos, compañeros o incluso simples conocidos. A Yagyuu no le importaba, mientras pudiese permanecer al lado de Niou, para proporcionar el apoyo que tanto necesitaba dentro como fuera de las canchas, para ayudar a desaparecer las inseguridades de un joven que se creía solo el mundo. Incluso después que Niou le dijo a Yagyuu que le había sobrepasado, que Yagyuu ya no le necesitaba, Yagyuu prefirió quedarse – "Prefiero jugar dobles."

No importaba cuánto intentara, Niou no lo entendía. No podía entender cómo alguien podía ser tan incondicionalmente leal a alguien como él; básicamente inútil y desprovisto de las habilidades y rasgos que la gente buscaba en los demás.

Ya no era un asunto de "Yo digo, tu dices.", Niou aceptó el hecho que Yagyuu no se iba, y que pocas veces podía aceptar un "No." por respuesta. Parte de su maldito encanto, Niou suponía, y en algún momento durante los próximos meses descubrió que no le importaba si Yagyuu era un estúpido insufrible, aún así le gustaba, y más aún, se encontraba más intrigado por saber cómo funcionaba la mente de sus ser complementario, esta criatura que el mundo llamaba "Yagyuu Hiroshi".

Niou no amaba. No amaba a su familia o a sus amigos, no amaba el sentir el viento sobre su pelo, o el sabor aún caliente de carne a la parrila en su lengua. Aunque era posible, en cierto grado, Niou simplemente no sabía el significado del amor. Era la única explicación en la cual podía pensar; los sentimientos que tenía era mucho más que gustar o disfrutar, eran más fuertes que simple encaprichamiento, más que adoración y aún tan lleno de curiosidad, la necesidad de saber más – todo lo que pudiese – del joven que le causaba interminables dolores de cabeza.

Era posible, quizás, que Niou Masaharu estaba enamorado, y no lo sabía.

* * *

Uhm. No sé, no todos los detalles me gustaron en este fic, pero lo que me cautivó fue esta última parte, donde refleja tan bien y tan tiernamente la idea de relación que Yagyuu y Niou tienen según yo XDDD

Bueno, y si sé que debo terminar de traducir el capitulo de Rikkai de Tenipuri Phone Messages, pero no me pude resistir a traducir esto antes.

Por favor, dejen sus reviews, o una vez más sentiré como que traduzco para nadie


End file.
